


Reunion

by Cassandra14



Series: Two Universes Over [19]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Rating for using a curse word twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14
Summary: Suyin Beifong is most definitely not nervous about returning to Republic City - family in tow - in hopes of reconciling with her sister and getting to know her nieces and nephew.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Series: Two Universes Over [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/61893
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Whistling, the train chugged to a stop. It exhaled billows of smoke that drifted past the window through which Su peered.

"We're here, Mommy!" announced Wei. He jumped down from the seat, Wing mimicking him.

"I can see that," she replied, smiling at how the twins quivered. Her oldest son lifted his nose from his book and stored it in his satchel. Opal tucked her knees beneath her to see better out the window while Huan gnawed a thumbnail.

Baatar stood, reaching for the suitcases in the racks above their heads. Su rose too and, between them, they got their belongings down.

The train doors swung open. Chatter and footsteps filled the corridor; on the platform, people called hellos to friends and families.

Wing tugged at the door to their compartment, sliding it open. "Let's go!"

Su caught at his shoulder. "Not yet, let's wait a minute. Let the hallway clear."

The twins bouncing on their toes, the family waited until the flow of people diminished. Then, clutching suitcases and satchels, they exited the train.

"Tenzin said he'd meet us…" murmured Baatar as he scanned the platform, Opal's hand in his. Su nodded. She split her attention between looking for a flash of orange and ensuring her children stayed within arm's length.

"Is that him?" asked Baatar Jr, pointing towards the nearest set of stairs.

Su looked and grinned. "Yes. He's not easy to mistake, is he?"

Even in the packed mass of people, Tenzin's height, robes, and tattoos ensured he stood out. As the family moved towards him, Su noted that the crowd parted around him, creating a pocket of space.

"Su, Baatar!" Tenzin called when close enough to be heard. They met, Tenzin bowing and then shaking both Su's and Baatar's hands. "Welcome back to Republic City."

"Hello, Tenzin," said Su, "you look well."

"So do you," he replied. He offered the children a smile. "It's very good to see all of you again. You've grown so much."

"Everyone always says that," Baatar Jr. answered. "Good afternoon, Master Tenzin." He bowed neatly, glasses sliding. As Junior shoved them back into place, Tenzin returned the bow.

"It's Uncle Tenzin, please, or just Tenzin."

"Uncle Tenzin, can we go sky bison riding?" demanded Wei. He, Wing, and Opal fixed Tenzin with big, pleading eyes.

Wing added, "Please?"

"That can be arranged," Tenzin assured them. "First, let's get you settled?"

"Lead the way," said Baatar.

They threaded their way among the people, up a flight of stairs, and through the exit marked "To Yangchen Avenue."

"Su, I think you've told me you can drive?" Tenzin questioned as he guided them to a parking lot. He extracted a key-ring from a pocket.

"Of course I can."

"Good." Tenzin gave her the key-ring. "I'm afraid I've never learned."

He stopped in front of an enormous motorcar, grey with white trim and boasting three rows of seats. He announced, "This is yours for the duration of your stay."

"This should work nicely," said Su. She unlocked the doors and trunk. "Pile in, kids. Last two rows."

They scrambled for spots while she, Baatar, and Tenzin loaded the bags.

"If you don't drive, how did the car get here?" asked Baatar.

"Lin arranged for it," replied Tenzin.

"Too busy to come herself?" snapped Su before she could bite her tongue.

Tenzin let it pass. Instead, he kept an even tone as he replied, "She wanted to finish up a few things to make sure she doesn't get called in over the next couple of days. You'll see her tonight."

With minimal directions from Tenzin, Su navigated to her old home. Her children spent the ride looking out the window while Tenzin and Baatar discussed the latest architectural project the former had begun.

"You added a garage," Su remarked as they turned a corner and could see the house.

"Lin owns a car, but it's smaller. She's keeping it at the station so you can park the rented one here," Tenzin replied. "If you stop when you pull into the drive, I'll get out and open it."

"All right."

Su turned into the drive and stopped; Tenzin hopped out and lifted the handle at the bottom of the garage door. Clattering, it rolled up. Tenzin stepped to the side, allowing the car to enter.

Once parked, she and her family got out of the car.

Tenzin unlocked the door into the house, depositing the keys in Su's hand as he pushed the door open.

"The house is yours," he told them, leading the way inside. "We've set up two extra bedrooms in the basement. One of those rooms has bunk beds -"

"For us?" asked Wei.

"Yes, if you don't mind sharing?"

"No problem," Wing said.

"Su, Baatar, you have the master bedroom. Other than that, you're free to decide between yourselves which bedroom you want," explained Tenzin. They had come into the living room. "We tried to make them equally comfortable."

"I'll take the other downstairs room," volunteered Baatar Jr.

"Opal, Huan, why don't you go check out my old room and Lin's and decide who wants which?" suggested Su. The pair scampered off down the hallway to which she gestured. To the rest, she said, "Let's take a look around before we start bringing in the luggage."

The remaining three kids split, the twins heading into the kitchen while Baatar Jr. wandered towards the inner courtyard.

The adults stood in silence for a few seconds before Tenzin broke it.

"The kitchen is stocked, and there's fresh linens on the beds, extra towels in the bathrooms," rambled Tenzin. "If you need anything -"

"We'll be fine," Baatar assured him.

"I could help you unload?" he offered.

"Don't worry about," said Su. "We'll just get settled. You don't need to stay."

"What about dinner? Would you rather drive and take the ferry or should I come pick you up on Oogi?" Tenzin asked.

Baatar looked to Su. After a moment, she declared, "I'd rather drive."

"In case you need it, there's a map in the glove compartment. The ferry runs on the hour, so we'll expect you a little after six?"

"Sounds fine to me," replied Su.

"I'll see you then." Tenzin left the house.

* * *

Su dithered, two sets of robes laid on the bedspread. Nothing besides shorter sleeves on the left and a darker shade of green on the right differentiated the two.

"Like it matters," she finally muttered and grabbed the shorter sleeved one. Summer meant sunlight and higher temperatures well into the evening.

"Did you say something, dear?" Baatar straightened his own lightweight overrobe.

"Nothing. Why should I care what I wear anyways?"

"Because this is the first time you've seen your sister in years...well, outside of a memorial," Baatar suggested.

Su huffed, donning her robe. "Lin doesn't _have_ a fashion sense. I know she won't care. Spirits, I wouldn't be surprised if she shows up in uniform."

"Su."

"I know, I know," said Su. She yanked a comb through her hair. "I'll try. I just - she - it's a habit."

"Trying is all I can ask." Baatar darted close and pecked her cheek. "I'm sure Lin will appreciate the effort, and I know you want to mend things between the two of you. Otherwise, you'd never have agreed to this trip."

"I might have. You were nagging me so much," she retorted.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"It did, and I do want, I don't know, to be sisters again," Su admitted.

"That's why we're here," he said. They finished dressing and gathered up the kids.

The family piled into the car, and then onto the ferry.

"Does this all belong to Uncle Tenzin and Aunt Lin?" asked Opal as they neared the island.

Su shook her head. "No, the Air Temples are the communal property of the Air Nation."

"The island is actually sovereign ground," added Baatar. "It falls under the jurisdiction of the Air Nation rather than Republic City."

"Isn't Tenzin the head of the Air Nation?" asked Baatar Jr.

"Technically, a council of elders jointly rules the Air Nation," answered Baatar.

"But since Tenzin's the only - the only adult - Airbender, they tend to do what he says," finished Su.

"So it kinda does belong to him?" asked Opal.

"Er...maybe a little," replied Su.

"I see them!" cried one of the twins, racing for the prow of the ferry. He waved, and two figures, Tenzin and a smaller figure in yellow, waved back.

"Hello!" called the boy as they ferry docked. "I'm Rohan. Welcome to my home!"

The family disembarking, Su made the introductions between the cousins. After, they started the trek up to the main Temple.

"You're really an Airbender?" she heard Wei ask.

"Yep. See." A faint whistle sounded.

Su grinned. "He's doing the marble trick." She glanced over her shoulder to verify her guess.

Rohan smiled back at her, polished stones whirling between his palms. Su decided she liked him very much.

He weathered the resulting barrage of questions - mostly from the twins and Opal - well, talking about the bison he was going to get in two years, the glider he already owned, what it was like to fly, how high he could go, and on and on.

The group gained the courtyard. Tenzin led them straight across, into the building, and to the family room where three additional children waited.

Beckoning them closer, Tenzin said, "Sora, Akira, Tam, this is your Aunt Su, her husband Baatar, and your cousins: Baatar Jr., Wei and Wing, Huan, and Opal."

Each person nodded or waved or said "Hello" as they were introduced.

"Welcome to Air Temple Island," said Sora, stepping forward and bowing in proper Air Nomad style. At twelve years old, the performance was frankly adorable. "We're glad you're here."

"Thank you," replied Su with a smile.

For a moment, the cousins stared at each other, an invisible line between them. Then one of Lin's twins - the green-eyed one Su thought was named Akira - advanced and said to Opal, the youngest and closest to her in age, "You have a pretty dress."

"So do you. I like the flowers on the edges," answered Opal.

The line dissolved, conversations bursting into life. Su watched on, amused and gratified, as even her quieter sons - Baatar and Huan - were drawn into talk with Sora. Everyone dispersed throughout the room, grabbing seats on both furniture and floor.

Su joined Baatar on a loveseat, asking of Tenzin, "Where's Lin?"

He looked towards the door. "Perhaps the kitchen...I'll go fetch her."

"Okay."

Skirting around children, he departed.

Su felt her heartbeat speed up a little. Baatar asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yes, of course I am," Su insisted. Her jittering foot belied her words. "It's just Lin. I'm not - I'm fine."

From his expression, he didn't buy it.

A few seconds later, Su jumped to her feet as a voice came from the hallway.

" - had to make sure the house didn't burn down. Or the food didn't, unless you enjoy eating char? "

Tenzin entered, her sister a step slower.

Somehow, Su had expected Lin to look different. Be more foreign. Unfamiliar.

But instead recognition slammed into Su. Lin was still Lin, older and with a few strands of graying hair, yet so characteristically herself it hurt.

The same authoritative stride, the same chiding tone, the same piercing pale jade eyes, all the way down to the same plain, serviceable clothing - breeches and a solid fern-green tunic.

The room hushed.

Su stepped towards her sister. She gulped and said, "Hi, Lin."

"Hello, Su." Lin folded her arms and didn't advance an inch closer.

Irritation flashed in Su. She managed to strangle a sarcastic remark. The sisters held each other's gaze, neither willing to make the next move.

This time, Tenzin's ahemming broke the silence. "Dinner's ready. If you'd like to wash up first, there's bathrooms -"

"I can show them," volunteered Rohan. He jumped onto a couch and signaled. "This way!"

"Yes, that sounds good, I'll do that," Su declared. "Excuse us. Come along, kids, you too."

Slipping past Lin and Tenzin, she followed Rohan out with the collected children in tow.

Behind her, she heard Lin say to Baatar, in a pleasanter manner, "It's good to see you again."

While part of her was glad, the rest of her fumed. Her sister was greeting her husband with more warmth than she had showed to Su.

"Mommy?" quired Opal as they waited for their turn at a sink. "Is something wrong?"

Su tried to smile. "No, it's all right."

Hands cleaned, they proceeded to the dining room. Platters, covered dishes, and plates already crammed the table. Su sniffed, and her stomach growled.

Whether by design - which Su suspected - or happenstance, she and Lin wound up separated by several places. Su credited this fact to the subsequent lack of arguments and overall enjoyableness of the meal.

She did learn a few things about her nieces and nephews.

Sora was shy and ate only the vegetarian dishes, seemingly the most Air Nomad-like of the four. Rohan proved to be as friendly and outgoing as he had initially appeared; he chattered away with her twins as if they'd known each other their whole lives. Akira often contributed to that conversation as well, switching between that one and the one she was having with Opal about what to expect when she started school in the fall. Tam was grouchy, rarely speaking, but Su had grown up with Toph Beifong, and Tam remembered to say please and thank you when asking for a dish and didn't chew with her mouth open. Which was more than Su could say for Toph.

She also noticed how the none of the four complained when Lin requested their help clearing away the plates after the main course was over. They split the work between them: Tam stacking dishes, Akira gathering silverware, Rohan couriering those things to the kitchen, and Sora bringing in teacups. Lin and Tenzin handled the platters and serving dishes before carrying in a tray each loaded with steaming kettle, teapots, honey pot, small plates, and two tarts.

"I'd be happy to look over the blueprints," offered Baatar as the dessert was cut and distributed. He and Tenzin had been discussing a new library branch which was pending approval in the southeast quarter of the city. 

Tenzin replied, "They're in my office. I'll get them."

He returned with a long tube. Pinning down one corner with a plate of tart and another with the honey pot, they unrolled the designs. Tenzin seated himself on one side of Baatar while Baatar Jr. swapped places with Wei to take the other side.

The rest of the kids gobbled their dessert. When they'd finished, Rohan asked, "Can we go outside and play?"

"Sure," answered Lin.

"It's getting dark," Su said.

Lin rolled her eyes. "There's nothing on this island that can hurt them, Su. They'll be fine." To the kids, she ordered, "Just stay in the back area. No wondering where I can't see you if I come out there and don't go off alone."

"Got it, Mom." "Okay." "Yes, Aunt Lin." "All right."

They decamped, leaving Lin and Su sipping tea while their husbands, and Su's oldest, discussed whether the proposed community center should have one or multiple main entrances.

Lin lasted a single cup. Rising, she declared, "I'm going to check on the kids."

The men made noises of acknowledgement, and Lin absconded. Su held on for five minutes more before she mimicked her sister's flight.

In the cleared space behind the family quarters, she found the children playing. The lamps along the veranda and the nearly full moon provided enough light for them and for Su as she watched them. Her twins, Tam, and Rohan chased each other in tag while Akira, Huan, and Sora played with bending. Watching, Opal seemed fascinated by Sora's Airbending.

On a second glance around, Su realized her sister was missing from the picture.

She called, "Have you seen Lin?"

"Mom said she was going to start on the dishes," Akira replied. "You just missed her."

"Thanks." Working partly off muscle memory, Su located the kitchen from the hallway rather than going through the dining room.

Elbow deep in suds, Lin scrubbed at a plate. To her left, piles of dirty dishes awaited cleaning. Su spied an apron on a hook and snagged it.

"Let me help," she said.

"You don't need to." Lin rinsed the plate in the empty half of the sink and laid it on the stack accumulating there.

"I want to," Su replied firmly. She stuck her head through the apron's neck and wrapped the ties about her waist. She knotted it. "Where are towels? You wash, I'll dry."

"Cabinet to your left. First big drawer."

Su grabbed a handful of towels and went to stand beside her sister. She wiped quickly, creating yet another stack of plates, this one of clean and dry ones.

Lin having been slowed by a switch to cookware, Su caught up with her. She found herself waiting for Lin to scour a stubborn spot from a skillet. Her sister grumbled at the spot, muscles flexing as she waged battle with it.

Su couldn't help but smile and when Lin emerged victorious and handed her the skillet, it caused a warm bubble to materialize in her chest. Who knew a dripping skillet could feel like a peace offering?

Su dried the skillet; Lin yanked on the plug to drain the dirtied water. She dumped in a scoop of soap, replugged the sink, threw the knobs to refill it as they still had a substantial amount of silverware and serving dishes to do.

Once filled, they continued their task, accompanied by the low rumble of their husbands' discussion from the dining room. The warm bubble expanded, enveloping Su, as the dirty pile diminished and the clean grew. They worked in a steady rhythm, rarely needing to wait for more than a breath for the other.

The rhythm threw wide the doors of Su's memory. She remembered the step stools they'd used to reach the sink and upper cabinets, Lin and then herself eventually growing tall enough not to need them. She remembered Lin handing her plates, one at a time, and reminding her to be careful as she stored them away. She remember how Lin had always washed, and how Lin's hands had always been red and wrinkled afterwards.

"Last one," announced Lin with tongs in her hands, shaking Su from her recollections. Su accepted the tongs. She dried them while Lin unplugged the sink and dried her own hands.

Su brandished the tongs. "Tell me where things go."

"Those? Top drawer by the stove with other cooking utensils," Lin directed. Su stayed on the utensils; Lin opened a couple of upper cabinets and began stowing platters.

They'd put away almost everything - plates and cups in lower cabinets within easy reach of children, cookware and serving dishes in upper ones, silverware in drawers - when Tam led Wei into the room. One of his palms was scraped, dotted with blood.

"Sorry, I was bending at him and he fell," Tam admitted, directing her apology more in Su's direction than her mother's.

"It's just a scratch," Wei said hurriedly. "I'm okay."

Su nodded and said, "Accidents happen. It's all right, Tam." She wet a towel and handed it to Wei. "Here."

He pressed it to the wound.

Meanwhile, Lin had produced a kit from beneath the sink. With a click, she unlatched and opened it. Selecting a jar, she unscrewed the lid.

A familiar scent wafted over to Su, honey with a hint of aloe. She guessed, "Katara's recipe?"

"Yes." Lin offered the jar to Wei.

He wiped the wound clean, then exchanged the towel for the jar. Digging his fingers into the jar, he smeared the salve over the wound. Lin took the jar back and handed him a strip of bandage which he wrapped around his palm and between thumb and forefinger three times before tucking it securely in.

"All good," he pronounced. To Tam, he said, "You think that move could be adapted for Earthbending?"

Tam shrugged. "Maybe."

"Let's go see," he suggested.

They left, and Lin snapped the kit shut. She returned it to its spot.

Su leaned against the counter as Lin hung pans and pots, the last items, from an iron vine-like rig dotted with hooks above the stove.

"The kids seem to be getting along," Su said.

"Mhm." Lin leaned against the opposite counter, facing Su and arms folded.

"And our husbands have been pen-pals for the past fifteen years so it's just -"

"Us."

"I want my children to know their aunt. I want to know my nieces and nephew. I want - spirits Lin - I want not to be fighting anymore."

"We're not fighting now."

"You know what I mean."

Su saw muscles ripple along Lin's jawline. Lin heaved a heavy sigh, and Su rushed to speak before Lin could.

"I know - look I know this is both our faults. And I'm sorry for whatever is my part of it. But you're the one that's been holding this grudge and -"

"I've been holding a grudge? Su, remind me again who get mixed up in Triads and nearly destroyed Mom's career and mine? Remind me again who refused to answer my letters, who fucked around the world while we didn't even know if you were alive? Remind me again who told me I wasn't the one who'd lost a father when -"

"I'm sorry!" Su sprang forwards. She seized her sister's arms. "I'm sorry. I was young and stupid and I - I said and did fucking awful things. I'm sorry."

Su's breath caught; her voice became a plea. "But that's in the past, Lin, and I don't think I should have to keep paying for those mistakes by not having a sister."

"Su." Lin broke Su's hold. She gripped Su's shoulder. "You've never not had a sister. Even when - you've never stopped being my sister. I just..."

"Didn't like me?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"What about now?" asked Su.

Lin gave Su the faintest hint of a smile, existing more in the softening of her eyes than in the shape of her lips. "I think we've made a start."

Su replied with a beaming grin.

Lin patted Su's shoulder. Then she tilted her head.

"What?"

"Ssshh." Lin's eyes narrowed. "I don't hear anything."

"What do you -" Su stopped herself. No sound filtered through from the dining room.

"What d'you want to bet they shut up and are listening to make sure we don't kill each other?" Lin asked.

"No bet," said Su. "We should probably go reassure them."

Lin nodded, and the sisters walked into the dining room.

The men didn't manage to restart their conversation fast enough to be remotely convincing. Lin and Su exchanged a glance reading "who do they think they're fooling?"

"Nice try," Su drawled. "We're both intact. No bloodshed."

"Good," blurted Tenzin. He paled and stammered, "I mean, I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Right. You were involved in whatever the hell -" Lin gestured at the blueprints, now augmented by a scrawled-on pad of paper, "- this is and weren't paying any attention to us."

"Yes?" ventured Baatar as he adjusted his glasses. His son tried to blend into the wall.

"It's a good thing I didn't marry you for your acting skills," teased Su.

Lin snorted an agreement, but her thumb rubbed circles on Tenzin's nape.

Thunderous feet hurtled towards the room. The kids spilled in.

"Mommy, they have a zoo, can we go to the zoo tomorrow?" demanded Opal.

Zaofu had yet to build a zoo. Eagerness shone on the twins' faces as well as their sister's and Huan showed interest.

"It's the best zoo," Rohan declared. "Grandpa Aang helped build it."

"We go every other month," Akira said. "We can show you everything."

Su glanced at the other adults. When no one objected, she turned back to the kids and announced, "Sure, we can go to the zoo."

Exclamations of delight erupted from the children. So did the "We have to see the zebra-lions," and "Do they have fire lizards?" and "There was a baby elephant-rhino last time."

"We should go early," suggested Tenzin, raising his voice a little to be heard. "It tends to get crowded in the afternoon during the summer."

"What time is good?" asked Su.

"We should get there at nine," Lin answered.

"If that's the case, we should head on home," Su said. "Kids!"

"Yeah, Mom?" "Yes?" "Hmm?" "Mom?"

"Time to go," she called.

"We'll walk you down the the ferry," said Tenzin. Baatar started to roll up the blueprints, but Tenzin stopped him. "Don't worry about it. I appreciate the second opinion."

"You're welcome."

En mass, the thirteen of them headed down to the ferry. The adults formed the core with the children orbiting them in ever-changing configurations.

"We'll meet you at the entrance?" checked Baatar when they arrived on the dock. "Nine o'clock?"

"We'll be there," replied Tenzin. "Goodnight."

"Goodnights" flew back and forth among the group as Su's family boarded.

Su lingered longest. She said a general "Goodnight", then turned to Lin in particular.

"Goodnight, Lin."

"Goodnight, Su," replied Lin, tone lacking any bite and threaded with warmth.

Su trotted across the gangplank, and the ferry cast off.

She smiled the whole way home.


	2. Reunion: An Evening Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out in Republic City with the Beifong sisters (and their husbands)

Three days later, thirteen people squeezed into the dining room for lunch resulted in juice staining Su's overrobe.

"Come on," said Lin, latching onto Su's sleeve and tugging, "You can borrow something of mine."

In the master bedroom, Lin showed Su which drawers held her things and slid the closet door halfway open. She said, "Take whatever you want."

"Thanks."

After Lin left, Su picked out a tunic from a drawer. She discarded her overrobe and pulled the tunic on in its place. Being black, it matched the green pants she'd chosen to wear today.

Peeking into all of Lin's drawers, Su sighed and questioned, "Don't you have anything pretty, Lin?"

Tenzin's robes filled the exposed section of the closet so she shoved the doors completely open.

"That's better," mumbled Su, flicking through a handful of skirts, blouses, and day dresses. "I won't have to redo your entire wardrobe."

Part of the closest extended beyond the doors; Su reached and pulled out three more hangers by feel.

When the light hit the clothes, Su gasped.

...

"Lin, you have three custom Riyas in your closet."

"No, I don't," deadpanned Lin. "They're Tenzin's."

"LIN!" yelped her husband. A breeze ruffled everyone's hair. Most of the kids sniggered and guffawed while Baatar shot Tenzin a very sympathetic look.

Laughing as well, Su calmed and said, "I don't think they're quite Tenzin's style."

"True," admitted Lin. "They _are_ mine."

"How did you come to have them?" Su asked pressingly. "All I've ever been able to get are her limited edition patterns, and even those are hard to come by."

Lin fidgeted and failed to answer; Tenzin replied, "Riya makes them for Lin."

"Really? Why?"

Lin still kept silent, seemingly embarrassed.

With a fond smile directed at his wife, Tenzin explained, "Lin met her when she served in the Ninth Borough. Riya made a few pieces for Lin, and when Riya wanted to set up her own business, Lin funded her. Upfront and outright, rather than a loan. Riya wanted to repay Lin so she makes Lin a dress each year."

"You have more of them?" asked Su.

"In the attic," chimed in Akira. "They're packed away."

"Do you wear them?" Su asked of Lin.

"Sometimes," replied Lin, shrugging one shoulder.

Su pointed at her sister. "I'm not leaving Republic City until I see you in one of them."

"We're a little old for playing dress-up," retorted Lin.

"Baatar, you mentioned that you and Su are fond of Dingzuo's plays. One of his is playing at the City Theater," interjected Tenzin. "Why don't the four of us go, day after tomorrow? The children can stay together on the island. I can ask Nyima to supervise."

"All nine of them?" prodded Lin.

"Well, I believe Baatar is old enough to look after himself," Tenzin said, nodding at Baatar Jr who sat up straighter. "I'll also ask Geling and Eryu to help."

"That sounds wonderful," declared Su. "With dinner afterwards?"

"There's a restaurant Lin and I like just around the corner from the theater," said Tenzin. "I'll make reservations."

"Don't I get a say in this?" demanded Lin.

"No," chorused Tenzin and Su.

Lin threw up her hands and snapped, "Fine. Whatever."

* * *

Chandelier glittering overhead, Su and Baatar waited by the foot of a stately marble staircase leading up to the balcony levels. The light caught the gold interlocking circles embroidered on Su's dress which left her shoulders bare and flowed into a full skirt. Baatar wore a two-toned robe, cut to fit this slender frame.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please make your way into the theater," announced an usher. "We will start in ten minutes. Thank you."

The crowd thinned as they obeyed. Su rose up onto her toes to search the room.

"Do you see them?" she asked Baatar.

"No, but I'm sure they'll be here."

Su continued looking.

Suddenly, she blinked and did a double-take. "That isn't - it _is_."

"Do you see them, dear?" asked Baatar.

"Yes, and wait until you see Lin."

As soon as Lin and Tenzin were within polite speaking distance, Su exclaimed, "Lin, you look amazing."

Lin had picked one of the dresses Su had seen in the her closet. On the hanger, Su had liked the slim skirt of silver, pleats running vertically, and how the bodice consisted of crisscrossing thick black bands that promised to hug curves.

On Lin, the dress highlighted her best features. Inch-wide straps ran up and over her shoulders, creating a perfect frame for the emerald pendant that reflected the color of her eyes. The richness of the black fabric begged for touch, for hands to trace a band along the trim curve of her waist. Falling straight from her hips, the skirt pressed briefly against her legs on every step, a subtle tease in contrast to its modest floor length.

All this considered, Su didn't blame the various bystanders gaping at her sister. 

When Lin and Tenzin reached them, she swirled her finger and demanded, "Turn round."

"I'm not a doll."

"Please?"

Lin pivoted. When she stopped, Su declared, "I think I'm jealous."

She smiled as she said it.

"You have no reason to be," Tenzin offered gallantly. "You're lovely yourself, Su."

"Thank you," replied Su. She looked him up and down - autumnal robes with black vest and scarlet mantle - and nodded approvingly. "As for you, I can see why Lin keeps you around."

"Ah - thank you?"

"Su, try not to fluster my husband too much," Lin said. She linked her arm and Tenzin's. "That's my job."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be starting momentarily," announced an usher.

Baatar cleared his throat. "I think we ought to find our seats."

"Upstairs," directed Lin.

"Balcony seats?" asked Su, surprised that a Councilman and Chief of Police wouldn't automatically rate orchestra spots.

"No, the Beifong box," Lin replied. When Su continued confused, she added, "The one they gave Mother because Sokka won a bet and she had to donate a lot of money to build this place."

"Oh, that one. I'd forgotten about it."

"We use it from time to time," explained Tenzin as they started up the stairs. "We have until a day before a performance to decide if we want it. If we don't tell them otherwise, they'll go ahead and fill those seats."

He didn't mention that Lin contributed to the upkeep of the theater via a yearly, quasi-anonymous donation.

During the duration of the play, Su appreciated the privacy and comfort of the box. Plush velvet covered the seats, their bodies crafted of dark mahogany. She caught a few curious stares aimed at them, but the four remained unbothered by the general public. She also caught how Tenzin interlaced his left hand with Lin's on her right armrest.

The play itself earned a standing ovation. Afterwards, they strolled to the restaurant.

They ordered a smorgasbord of appetizers and three desserts. With the serving dishes in the center, everyone took bits of whatever they wanted to taste. Minus Tenzin, they indulged in a glass each of shochu.

" - thought Aunt Katara was going to murder Mother, right then and there," said Su, laughing.

Smiling, Lin said, "I wouldn't have blamed Katara. Introducing Bumi to the whoopie cushion, that was always going to end badly."

"Mom probably considered that a bonus," declared Su.

"Mhm, yes."

"Amazing we turned out as close to normal as we did."

"I wouldn't call either of you normal," Baatar blurted. He realized what he'd said and his eyes flitted between the sisters. They regarded him levelly. "I ah - I mean that in the best sense possible."

Nodding at Lin, he continued, "I like you." He turned sideways to his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," replied Su, patting his pinked cheek. She smiled; alcohol tended to make him chatty. This cheered Baatar.

Tenzin signaled for the check. He suggested, "Perhaps it's time we head home?"

"Can we walk there? It's not that far, and it's a nice night," said Su. She didn't want to end their evening yet.

"Why not?" answered Lin. They paid and exited the restaurant.

As it was a Friday night, they joined the multitude of people enjoying the coolness of nighttime after the hot summer's day. Friends joked and laughed together, knitted into small groups that dashed across crosswalks and often took up the entire sidewalk. Couples promenaded arm in arm, some ambling slowly with a well-feed demeanor while others hurried along in their dancing shoes. Neighbors gathered on front stoops, gossiping away as their children or grandchildren romped.

Twice, Su spotted a patrolling pair of officers. She noticed how they were greeted kindly and would slow their step to exchange a few words with people they obviously knew. Lin herself was recognized and called to a handful of times, simple greetings like "How are you?" and "Good to see you Chief." Lin would reply with "Good, yourself?" or a nod, and the caller would smile.

In her younger years, Su had traveled to cities where people greeted police officers with silence and wariness. In many of those same cities, nighttime meant retreating inside and locking your doors.

Pride and honest appreciation swelled within Su; her sister had done well.

"That's the building I was telling you about," remarked Tenzin to Baatar as they passed by a construction site. A skeleton of steel evoked a clam's shell. "It's to be a concert hall."

"You're right. I've never seen anything tried quite like this either," Baatar replied, slowing to a halt. He squinted, the ambient light didn't provide sufficient light to see clearly. "Who's the architect?"

"Madhu. He had to testify before the building commission before they would grant the permit since the design is untested," Tenzin said.

"I'll have to come back in the daytime," Baatar declared. "I would love to see it up close and meet Madhu."

"I think I have his contact information. He's being considered for a couple of city projects," said Tenzin. "I'll check when we get home."

"Thank you." Baatar asked, "What projects are you planning?"

"We'd like to expand the transit system…"

While they'd been talking, Lin and Su had walked on a little before stopping to wait for them.

"You know, it's probably a good thing we live so far apart," remarked Su. Lin raised a brow. Su elaborated, "Because if those two lived in the same city, they'd be doing this all the time."

"You might be right about that," conceded Lin. She whistled, attracting the men's attention. "Su and I are going to keep walking. Catch up when you're done finding buildings more interesting than us."

Lin and Su had only sauntered past one apartment building when they caught up. However, they lagged behind the women and continued their conversation.

The sisters' conversation was more sporadic; Su commented on a half-familiar place or street, or asked Lin what happened to such-and-such store or to so-and-so.

Having been strolling for three-quarters of an hour, they finally turned onto the street containing the Beifong house. They reached the house itself a minute later.

"This was fun," declared Su, stepping onto the porch. "We'll have to do this again."

"Sure," replied Lin.

"How are you getting home?" asked Baatar as he joined Su.

"I'll call for Oogi," Tenzin replied.

"Would you like to wait inside?" Baatar asked. Su gave him a look, unlocking the door.

"No, thank you," said Tenzin. "Goodnight, Su, Baatar."

"Goodnight," said Su. Waiting only until Tenzin's and Lin's backs faced them, she gripped Baatar's robes and yanked him inside with her.

"Su?"

The door slammed shut. She kissed him against it.

"Mmmfff!"

They broke apart. Smirking, Su purrred, "When was the last time we had an entire house to ourselves? No kids? No nobody?"

Baatar got the message. He smiled and settled hands on her hips. "A very long time ago."

"I say we take advantage of it."

They did.

* * *

In fact, they almost missed their ferry the next morning, having arranged to join everyone else on the island for a late breakfast at nine o'clock.

Su wandered into the kitchen where Lin shoved sausages around in a skillet, the last addition to the breakfast spread already laid out on the dining room table.

She took one look at her sister - and grinned. "I see you had a good night too."

"What?"

Su pointed to Lin's neck. A bruise peeked out from beneath her tunic's collar.

Lin glared at Su. "Really? Childish much, Su?"

"No. I just didn't realize Tenzin was a biter."

"Oh shut up," retorted Lin. She dumped the sausages onto a plate and wrenched off the stove.

Following her sister into the dining room, Su's smirk caused both their spouses to eye them warily.

"Do I want to know?" asked Tenzin.

Lin shook her head. "No."

"Little late to be shy now, Lin," sing-songed Su. "I lost count of how many times I walked in on you two kissing or - mmmm!"

Slamming the plate down, Lin had slapped a hand over Su's mouth.

"Kids, Su!" hissed Lin.

When Lin released her, Su sat and said, "Don't worry. I was just going to say 'being oogie.'"

"Keep on this and I'll tell everyone about the pineapple-mango incident."

"You wouldn't," Su gasped.

Lin just looked at her as she seated herself.

Su wilted. She said, "You would. Fine."

With a victorious expression, Lin reminded Su, "Remember, I know many more embarrassing stories about you than you know about me."

Su made a face before attending to her breakfast.

Still, on the balance, she preferred this current situation to her previous estrangement from her sister. Even if she now ran the risk of her husband and children learning about the pineapple-mango incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr where Suyin is asking what other clothes Lin has, and Lin responds by saying all she has is her uniforms. Su despairs. In my imagination, Lin is trolling Su (I mean - did you see the coat Lin wears in Book 1? Lin has style, people). Thus this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> In the timeline, this takes place about six years before Korra comes to Republic City. Tenzin has met Su's children before because he's stopped over in Zaofu on visits to other temples (which is why he says that it's nice to see them again).


End file.
